The Legend
by Adam Decker
Summary: Tommy learns of the legend of the very first Power Ranger from Zordon. First in the lone ranger series.


Written by Adam Decker

Overview: Tommy learns the legend of the very first power ranger who gave all the other rangers their powers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This story is the first in The Lone Ranger series which I have just started. The timeline starts shortly before the events of The Green Candle. So I hope that you enjoy this. If you are interested in this series DO NOT SIGN UP FOR STORY ALERTS! I will not be updating this story again. You will see updates in completely different stories and this one will not be updated by chapter. I am adding this so people don't sign up for story alerts only to never see this updated again and wonder what happened to the series which is being updated. You can check my account to know for sure if there's more to this series yet or not. I do not plan to focus on most of the legend through the rest of the series, although I will change that if people want me to.

It was the middle of the night. Tommy was helping in the command center doing jobs that Billy normally did. The other rangers were enjoying rest at home. Tommy had just finished the last job he was supposed to do, only instead of going back home, he thought that he'd ask Zordon a few questions.

"What do you know about the origins of the Power Rangers?" asked Tommy.

"I know everything to know about that," said Zordon. "Would you by chance want to know the story of the original Power Ranger?"

"Do you mean the very first one?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," said Zordon. "It's because of him that every other Power Ranger that has exists, does exist, or will exist has their powers."

"It's a great story, Tommy," said Alpha 5. "I know that you'll like it."

"This is a very great legend," began Zordon. "It is about one of the best rangers that have ever existed. You are now one of them Tommy. He was around in a time that history forgot. It was the beginning of civilization.

"The first Power Ranger's name was Ditto Douglass. He was searching for ancient artifacts known as power stones (Author's Note: Man I hope that doesn't sound lame). He would find the power by himself. There was a master stone and the other stones. Like all people who possess great power, he kept it for himself. Unlike most situations, that choice was a good choice as the power needed a good person like him.

"He was an orange Power Ranger. That power might only ever appear once, under him. The other power stones would give the powers of every colored ranger that would ever exist. He fought off evil by himself and never needed other's help. That's what gave him the name, the lone ranger.

"When it became time for him to settle down, Ditto found a wife. They had three kids. The first born, a son, was given the red power stone. All the red rangers would descend from him and almost all of them on this planet would be the leader. He had adopted a son before he had real children. His adopted son was the original owner of the red power stone, but he gave up his powers. Because of this some of those meant for the red ranger powers will end up not getting it. The second born, another son, was given the blue power stone. All blue rangers would descend from him. The third born, a girl, was given the yellow power stone. All yellow rangers would descend from her. Due to some problems with the powers, some future blue rangers will be girls while some future yellow rangers will be boys. The powers these kids have were so great; they will always be included in any team of Power Rangers you'll see here on earth.

"His first wife died and he ended up getting married again. They had three sons. The first one got the black power stone and all future black rangers would descend from him. The second one got the green power stone and all future green rangers would descend from him. The third one got the white power stone and all future white rangers, boy or girl, would descend from him. Now these kids didn't get along like those before them. The black and green kids would curse each other so that only one of them was around at a time except for very rare circumstances. The green and white kids made the same mistake as well. The black and white kids did get along enough, but still didn't like each other. None of them have ever appeared together. So this unfortunate curse applies to the ranger teams of today and tomorrow.

"His second wife died and as time went on, he got a third wife. They had just two kids. The first, a girl, was given the pink power stone. All pink rangers would descend from her. The last power stone went to the last child, a boy. It didn't really have a color, but it did have powers. Thus, all other people who would become another ranger would be descended from him. The pink ranger will appear in most ranger formations, as will the other ranger.

"When Ditto Douglass died, he left with him the greatest legacy of heroes to fight against any villains that might stand in the way of all that is good and right. I know about the history and what should happen because of it."

"That's a great story, Zordon," said Tommy. "I think I'll teleport back home now."

After he left, Alpha talked to Zordon.

"You didn't tell him the most important part of the legend!" exclaimed Alpha. "At one point in history, there are five rangers from the future who help him fight off an evil bad guy. Why didn't you tell him about that?"

"Knowing about the future is a great burden, Alpha," said Zordon. "If I told anyone about what is to come, it risks changing what is supposed to happen. I know that Tommy will lose his powers soon bringing us down to those five rangers. I also know then that whatever else happens, we must not interfere unless we change the saga of Ditto Douglass, the lone ranger.

"Soon, an attack will set time into motion. We must not interfere."

Stay tuned for the next installment of The Lone Ranger.


End file.
